


A Powerful Storm

by lsem



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsem/pseuds/lsem
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for Annalise and Isaac because I'm trash for these two.





	1. Chapter 1

Annalise made sure no one has held or touched her, in prison it was for her own safety, then when she fired her students, again it was too keep herself safe from any possible malicious attacks. However, Isaac is an unexpected but welcome addition to her life and someone she doesn't mind touching her. In therapy he kept his distance, getting close to her but never touching her. Now she's not entirely sure what to call this but being held like this, like he's afraid she'll disappear, it's comforting in an odd way.

He likes to spoon, and if you told her she would be spooning on the couch with her therapist two months ago she may have called you crazy, but, this time it feels right. It doesn't feel illicit and dangerous, like with Sam. A million thoughts run through her mind but when he's holding her, the thoughts slow down to a trickle when she realizes she fits perfectly in his arm. The same part of her that tells her this is wrong and that this man has an ethical duty to not do these types of things is silenced when he speaks.

"Annalise, talk to me, please." He said with one leg kicked over her own, she didn't feel smothered or trapped, it was all too soothing. The last remaining shreds of normalcy that her life had was removed when that baby came to life in her hands. Isaac has been nothing but accommodating, seeing about her students and then finding her. When she misses their therapy session he finds her holed up in a new apartment on a different side of town.

"The baby was dead..like before...like always...and then it wasn't."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that alone." He said, she knows he's not saying it as her therapist, they're toeing a dangerous line that might mean both of them losing their licenses. If he tells her what this is really about, she's faced with two choices, to stop comings altogether or to drop him as her therapist and begin dating him. The decisions make her stomach turn, as of lately there's been too much on her plate and this just seems like overkill at the moment. "You shouldn't have had to go through that at all."

"But she's fine, the baby's fine, everything is fine. So why am I not..." She can't bring herself to utter the word. Everything turned out for the best right? It hadn't been that way for Wes or Sam, there was no breathing and pushing and bringing them back. She had done something good for once so why did it feel like the other way around?

"You did everything right, Annalise." He said, "You may not feel it now but soon."

"You really think so?" Annalise asked and for the first time she moves, turning slowly in his arms to face him. He nods his head and wipes away the stray tear that she hasn't paid any attention to, she's cried so much in the past few days that a stray tear is the least of her worries. However, the way he stares at her, like she matters too much to him, should worry her. How long have they been moving towards this moment?

"Annalise, I think we should-"

"Don't."

"We should talk about it."

"If we talk about it, I'll have to leave and I really don't want to do that." She said as he wiped another stray tear as he nodded his head again. "Just tell me ...anything."

"Like what?" He asked as if it were easy for her to think when they were this close, chest to chest, looking in each other's eyes and the way he looked down at her, like she truly mattered and wasn't just a prize or a spoil of some imaginary war people had in their minds when it came to her. It was a heady feeling when someone who knew so much about you wasn't scared after you told them everything, when they wanted to know more despite your horrible past, that's when things became tricky and exciting. She should have got up and left, found an excuse, pretended to get a phone call from Connor but she didn't.

"Anything you feel comfortable telling me that won't make me walk out of here."

"Then we better be quiet." He said and cradled her head to his chest, Annalise isn't sure how long they stay like that but she knows it's far longer than is appropriate. Then again, none of this is appropriate but Annalise has long since crossed the threshold of not caring about right or wrong. Much later he walks her to the door slowly, his hand in hers almost as if he isn't ready to go. Annalise, unfortunately, doesn't have more time to give, she has her students and her Class Action suit and a slew of other problems to tackle.

There's no more time for this, she needs to get her head clear and this may have just aded one more problem to it. When she tries to walk out he tugs on her hand softly, just enough to get his attention.

"Annalise, I really think we should talk about this." He said and dropped her hand.

"I.. We will, just not now alright. I have a lot I have to think about ."

"Soon. Please." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Soon, I promise." She said and turned quickly headed out the door. She knew if she turned back he would have that look on his face, the same look he had when he begged her to let him in, and she knew she would give in to whatever ideas he had about her. Right now she had too much to do and she couldn't let anything get in the way of that, even these feelings forming about her Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac goes to see Annalise in the hospital.

When Annalise called him she was fine but seeing her in this hospital bed he knows he's gotten as close as he can get to a client. There's no one here and a part of him is grateful, it would be hard to explain why he needed to come see her, and exactly how he convinced the nurse he was her husband. Still, Annalise shouldn't be alone, from everything he knows, she gives more than she takes and the fact that she's alone is the worst of all. She saved that baby, his heartbeat speeds up knowing just how hard it had to be for her.

"... Isaac." She said softly, she was waking up finally.

"Annalise, thank God you're awake."

"I... Laurel... Is she... The baby..." She said immediately, it was beginning to be irritating to see that she cared more about everyone else other than herself. She needed someone to help her keep things in perspective and see what was most important.

"Laurel and the baby are fine. They're healthy and fine."

"So what am I doing here and why are you here?" She asked.

"You passed out, one of your students helped me find you."

"You mean Oliver."

"Yes, Oliver." Isaac said, he was the only one who seemed willing to help outside of the young man he met outside the courtroom. It seemed that her student Connor was busy trying to get one of the other students out of jail. What was his name again? Ash? Asher? In the past few days things got so topsy turvy he couldn't make heads or tails of most things, including her students.

"Thank you."

"What..." Isaac said, from the short time he knew Annalise the last thing he expected to hear her say was thank you, he expected to be accused of being a stalker and have her call for his license to be revoked. He remembered her selfish words she said in his office. They echoed in his mind again and again. I want to keep seeing you.

"Thank you. I can't say I remember everything but I remember calling you." Annalise said and reached out for his hand, "You came, you took care of them."

"This isn't about--" He started but reached out and took her hand in his. He wasn't sure what type of state Annalise was in but he was glad nothing happened to her.

"I'm allowed to think you're a good man, right?" Annalise asked.

"Yes, Anna."

"You've never called me that."

"I've also never almost lost you." He said and kissed the back of her hand gently. He knew he was crossing a line but he's in far too deep to care by now.

"You even sound like Sam sometiems." She said and looked away, he hated when she did that and hated it even more when he was the cause of it.

"But I'm not Sam, you know that, right."

"I know, but that doesn't make this any less..."

"Less what?" He asked, she would have answered if Connor hadn't cleared his throat. He stood in the doorway looking between them both, Annalise pulled her hand away from Isaac and looked to Connor.

"Mr. Walsh." Annalise asid.

"I got Asher out."

"Out of what?" Annalise asked, Isaac reached out grabbing her hand again as she tried to sit up, he knew if she could sit up she would do her best to get out of the bed. This was a complicated situation, she cared about her employers but now was the time for her to get better and be at her best. When she relaxed again he let her hand go.

"Jail."

"Dear lord." Annalise said and covered her face with her hands and sighed. "I need to leave."

"You need to rest, Annalise. I've got this. It's handled." Connor said, he looked at the man sitting at Annalise's bedside, he remembered seeing a young man a few time and seeing that confused look on his face on each occasion. "Just stay here with your...er....uh..."

"Therapist." Isaac said.

"Yes, my therapist." Annalise said and sunk down fully into the bed. Hopefully she was accepting that she was in no condition to help them at the moment, but he could never be sure with Annalise. He never expected the Class Action Lawsuit, but it seemed that whatever she wanted to do she could do it if she put her mind to it. "Be careful."

"With what? Don't you think I can do it?" Connor asked, he clenched his jaw as he folded his arms across his chest. The man had been working tirelessly the past few days it was easy to see why he was on edge.

"I know you can do it, Connor. I just know that Michaela may not trust your motives if she feels like I'm involved."

"I'll handle that when we come to it." Connor said, "I'll send Ollie by later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annalise is probably too drugged up and I'm more than sure she'll be the next person carted off to the hospital when the show starts back. I want more softness and touching for Anna and Isaac, they deserve it, tension is great but touching is better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaela is worried for Isaac. Can't he see Annalise for what she really is?

Michaela doesn't know what they see in Annalise. Men. Women. Everyone in between. She seems to seduce them away from their common sense and morality, and the latest is her therapist Dr. Isaac Roa. Michaela has stayed up at night researching the man tirelessly, it's easy to see where their lives overlap but trauma is nothing to build a relationship over. There are times when she 'runs' into them that they look so at ease with each other. Can't he see the monster underneath?

"Why is he with her?" Michaela asked.

"Dr. Roa?" Connor asked, they were coming back from a lunch date. Oliver and Asher were both away and this gave thme some much needed free time, they could talk and catch up on things. It seemed that Michaela was still severely interested in Annalise and her old therapist.

"What makes you think I'm talking about him?" Michaela asked as they rode up together on the elevator.

"Because you're obsessed with them, and Annalise is starting to think you might be stalking her."

"I have a job and a life and--"

"So why do you keep asking me about Annalise and Isaac?"

"I don't want her to ruin that poor man's life."

"I think you're thinking about this too hard."

"Sam is dead. She ruined Nate's life. Eve ran off and married some other woman. Read the writing on the wall, she's going to ruin him."

"They look pretty happy to me." Connor said as they stood outside the glass doors peering into Annalise's glass office. She was sitting on Isaac's lap, he appeared to be whispering something into her ear and for the life of her Michaela couldn't tell what it was. Whatever he said made Annalise smile and he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. For a moment the sight of them two tugged at Michaela's heartstrings, why did she want to hate the woman after all this time? The words she said to her at Caplan and Gold rang in her ears.

"They're happy... for now."

"Whenever you're ready to accept Annalise's offer and join us, you're more than welcome." Connor said.

"She's gotten to you, too." Michaela said under her breath.

"She's not that bad, Michaela. You used to want to be her, remember?" Connor said before heading inside the office. Annalise and Isaac continued on as if no one could see them. Maybe she had changed, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Michaela will hold onto her mommy problems with Annalise until the bitter end. The idea that Annalise is happy and complete when Michaela feels like she should suffer seems to be right up the writers alley.


	4. A Kiss to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I felt like I was personally robbed at gunpoint since Annalise and Isaac didn't get their long awaited kiss before the crossover this is how I hoped it went (without Isaac having abused drugs again)

"Thank you." Isaac said as she caught his hand in hers and held on tight. Annalise had made a habit of not touching Isaac, after all it all began with touching with Sam that led to them being married. She doesn't want to marry Isaac, does she? When he rubs his face against the back of her hand, like he cares, like he's truly thankful, she's not sure what she wants from him but it's more than therapy, so much more. They've been dancing on this line together for these past few months but this moment puts them over the edge. He said those words so softly like a prayer, it's made all this quiet contemplation and suffering these past few months worth it.

He moved closer as he tugged against her hand knowing that she wasn't ready to let go. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, had they been moving towards this the entire time? Is this why she hadn't sought out anyone else, she had found what she wanted. She told herself silently that he wasn't like Sam, he wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't use her words and private thoughts back against her. This was right, this was good for her, good for them despite every obstacle presented before them. He's left her more than enough room to walk away, to still leave some part of their relationship in tact but Annalise doesn't want that, she's been giving all this time and it's time for her to receive.

Annalise brushed her lips against his experimentally, he doesn't stop her, doesn't talk about propiety or what's right or wrong. There's much he doesn't say verbally, but the way he presses her back into the wall says it all for her. He's been thinking about this too, he's been thinking about her, and that's all Annalise wants is someone who cares and isn't going to make her do all the heavy emotional work. They've carried that load together all this time, why not do it now as well? One of theirs hand are laced together and with the other Isaac places it on her hips as he tries to get as close as he can to her. Then her phone rings, and it rings, and it rings. They try to kiss through it, hold onto this feeling and moment but there's no use. The phone insists upon being answeres and Annalise worries about what her crazy students might do if she doesn't answer, last time, Laurel nearly died.

"It's my students..." Annalise said while placing her hand against his chest to give them both a moment.

"Of course..." Isaac said and watched as Annalise began to fuss into the phone at her students. When she looked back he was standing in the same spot as if waiting for her.

"I have to go, my students are harassing me again." Annalise said, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think I'll be fine, now." He said and walked her to the door, "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Soon." Annalise said, "Call me if you need anything, I mean it Isaac."

"You've done more than enough." He said and watched her leave, she tried to focus on her students, on Connor who went on about planning a wedding and school, hadn't he dropped out? Then Michaela was talking about the Class Action about not giving up, she just needed that extra push, she held a phone in front of her and sighed.

"Her name's Olivia Pope and she's amazing." Michaela said.

"So what now?" Annalise asked. 

"Now we go see her and ask for her help, she has quite a bit of free time these days." Michaela said and showed her the latest press clipping, yes, it seemed Ms. Pope would be the next person she went to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, it was short and sweet....the way it should have been. Also, won't it be sweet if Annalise and Michaela get a cute little life changing road trip during the crossover. I hope so because Michaela needs a little more CD.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Annalise will just magically be hugged up with her therapist but the potential is actually pretty adorable for these two broken characters.


End file.
